This invention is directed to the field of data communication networks using coaxial cables and more particularly to connectors for mounting in a computer network for tap connection of computers and terminals that maintains series connection continuity within the network when mated with a pair of conventional connectors and also when unmated.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known type of data communication network using coaxial cables and connectors. Coaxial cable segments 100 form a backbone which is tapped to connect to computers or peripheral stations or terminals 101. Connections are made by coupling cable connectors 102 to matching device connectors 103. Cable connectors 102 can be BNC style jacks, while matching device connectors 103 can be BNC style plug connectors. This network configuration is popularly referred to as a "daisy chain".
When a device 101 is not connected to a tap connection, a shorting cable 104 must be installed in its place or the entire network will be disabled because the series connection is broken. The network is also disabled while connecting or disconnecting a device 101.
It would be useful to be able to dispense with the shorting cable requirement. It would be useful if a connector could be provided that would maintain series continuity in the network while connecting and disconnecting a device at a tap connector. Because of the investment already made in device cables with conventional connectors, it would be useful if a self-bypass tap connector could be used with conventional cable connectors.